


cherry red

by schofieldelicate



Series: ♡ Tom and Will being deeply in love ♡ [3]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), blakefield - Fandom
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: Schofield just really liked the bubbly, giggly boy.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield, schofield/blake
Series: ♡ Tom and Will being deeply in love ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803154
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	cherry red

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything, but I can't get those two cuties out of my head!
> 
> also, bear with me... I haven't written anything since my college application essay years ago and I'm a STEM major so this is probably really bad

“I got a letter!”

Schofield slowly opened his eyes and looked at Blake, who was practically beaming, a little envelope in his hand.

“You didn’t, Scho”, he added softly and sat down clumsily, looked at William Schofield with a little sadness. But Will didn’t mind and gave him a soft smile. As soon as Blake sat comfortably next to William, he ripped the letter open and started reading it attentively. Schofield couldn’t get his gaze away from Blake, he loved seeing him so focused. How he licked over his lips ever so lightly.

“It’s from my mom. Apparently, they are planning a little get together for her birthday!”, Blake announced as soon as he finished reading the letter and Will nodded slightly.

“Maybe we can send her a cake”, Schofield muttered and Blake grinned.

“And how would we do that, Scho? We barely have anything to eat”, he replied still grinning, as if the lack of food did not affect him at all. 

“Well, we already have the cherries…”, Schofield replied and lifted his head to see the branches above him. Red, juicy cherries hung from the branches and they looked as if they would fall any second.

“So does my mom in her orchard… So I’m just gonna eat these cherries myself”, Blake giggled and stood up, leaving the letter on the grass. Will immediately took the letter and put it in his pocket. He knew Blake would want to look at it later, so he didn’t even want to give the letter a chance to get lost.

Blake got on his tiptoes and started shaking a branch. Some cherries detached themselves and fell on the grass - or on Schofield, to be exact.

“Sorry!”, Blake gushed quickly and got on his knees, pushed the cherries away. Blake was giggling again and Schofield was in awe. How could he still be so giggly and happy in the middle of the most atrocious war the world had ever seen? Not that Will was complaining, he adored his carefreeness. 

He also adored how close Blake was to him as he moved the cherries away.

“Don’t worry about it”, Will replied with a little smile and picked up a cherry pair. He lifted his hand slowly and carefully placed them around Blake’s ear. He didn’t know why he was doing it, but Blake clearly seemed to enjoy it.

“Now it looks like you have earrings”, Schofield remarked and Blake fluttered his eyelashes.

“Well, I do hope that I look pretty now”, he answered jokingly. But, according to Will, Blake did look pretty. The deep red of the cherries was the same as his lips. Will couldn’t explain why, but he suddenly felt a desire to kiss them.

“Not less than usual”, Schofield replied and observed how the boy’s cheeks turned red, nearly as dark as the cherries.

“You sound like my mum”, Blake muttered quietly and bit into his lower lip. And, god, did it look cute. Schofield couldn’t stop himself and lightly touched the boy's gorgeous, red lips with his thumb, ran his thumb over it. 

There was an electricity in the air, one that they had felt more than once before. Schofield always tried to ignore the effect Blake had on him, but it was useless. In the middle of the trenches in the middle of nowhere in France, Will had somehow managed to fall for his friend. He can’t remember when it happened and why, but seeing Blake like this, Will was sure: Thomas Blake had successfully found a way to his heart.

“Scho…”, Blake breathed out and raised his gaze, starring into William’s eyes. Will couldn’t look away; according to him, Blake had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were so blue and full of life, the opposite to the world around them.

Without thinking of the consequences, Will cupped Blake’s face and pushed him to himself, laying his lips softly on his. Blake stiffened up of a moment but quickly relaxed and moved his lips against Schofield. 

Schofield would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamt of this moment before, but it felt a thousand times better than in his imagination. Blake’s lips were so soft against his and when he felt Blake slowly tucking at his hair, it was too much for him to handle and he moaned ever so quietly.

Blake released his lips from his and giggled lightly, looked at Schofield with his doe eyes.

“I’m sorry”, Schofield muttered quickly, after realizing what he had done. He had kissed his best - and only - friend. What was he thinking?

“Why are you sorry?”, Blake replied livelily and moved closer to Will. Then he looked thoughtfully at him and made his way onto his lap. Schofield stopped breathing for a moment, enjoying Blake’s weight on him.

“I shouldn’t have done that”, Will replied absently and looked away. 

“Scho…”, Blake muttered calmly, pressing a finger under Schofield's chin, forcing the older men to look at him.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I actually enjoyed it”, he continued, giving Will a loving smile.

“I mean… I’m sitting on your lap right now”, he added and chuckled lightly. Still unsure, Will blinked his eyes and Blake sighted, laying his hands on his face and caressed his cheeks slowly.

“Are you sure you didn’t mind?”, Schofield decided to ask him and Blake laughed, picked up a pair of cherries. The brown-haired boy delicately hung the cherries over Scho’s ear and licked his lips.

“If I had known, that all I had to do for you to kiss me, was to hang a pair of cherries over my ear, I would have done it ages ago”, he replied with a grin and pressed his lips on Will’s. A stone fell from Will’s heart and he kissed Blake back, happily. His hands found their way to his waist and he pulled Blake closer to himself. 

Blake was the only person who could make him forget about the war, and for that, Schofield loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, thank you so much!! I would greatly appreciate feedback and ah, i love my babies so much


End file.
